Two present
by Zero-Z-Sama
Summary: Light and L have at it, but is Light just trying to remove his suspitions?


Two percent

L X Light Yaoi lemon one shot

I do not own any Dethnote character's

The night air was filled with whelps from Light as his older black eyed lover moved himself in and out of the younger man's tight ass, surprised he was on top of the much stronger boy, who had been overcome so easily. L bent down and kissed the brown haired mans' back as he continued to move his appendage in and out of his lover's entrance.

"Light, say my name!" The boy demanded as he started to go faster. Light's eyes squeezed shut as L whispered these words so seductively.

"Ryuuzaki!" He shouted giving the boy the sweet satisfaction on his pleasure filled lover's voice. L released his fluids in to the younger boy and then flipped him over. Light looked confused and a bit disappointed as the young boy spread the legs of the brown haired male and licked his dick, and with a lust filled mouth, he consumed Light's cock, jarring his head up and down just fast enough to make Light arch his back. The man was going so fast that Light couldn't say a word to protest.

"UNN…." Light grown in pleasure still hardly breathing he felt so much pleasure coming from the older man's mouth and tongue he couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop. Hearing Light's cry only made L go faster, the still hardening cock of his lover was about to climax when he pulled away, he began to move toward Light's disappointed lips and with his hand grabbed the hard cock of Light and began to pump it, the fluids sprung from the older man and he screamed.

L stole the breath from Light as he forced his lips on to his own and lifted the man's body and plunged himself in to Light once more. Light threw his head back but was instantly forced to the younger boy's lips once again and the long slender tongue of the black eyed man entered Light's mouth and fought with his tongue. The man pumped the younger boy's cock as he jarred himself in and out of Light's tight asshole.

Light's eyes tightened and his mouth flung open but nothing came from it. L was filling the younger boy with so much pleasure his lungs felt as if they would fail and he would die. The stubborn boy released his fluids on his lover's stomach but refused to make him stop. Even though he could barley breath, he didn't care. He did not want his onyx eyed lover to stop filling him with pleasure.

The older male let go into Light and felt the fluids run from his entrance on to his bed sheets below. Light collapsed on the bed and gently ran his clammy fingers through his lover's black hair. L was attempting to regain his composure but was too weak to move and just lay on his lover's stomach.

"I didn't hurt you I hope Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. L smiled and looked in to Light's eyes. "Ryuuzaki… Do you still suspect me as being Kira?" He asked. L's expression dulled and he looked away in a pout. L slowly got up and looked for his boxers they where hanging on a lamp. Light looked at his lover's back as he headed toward the door. "Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, wait you can't be thinking that I only did this so I could be cleared!" Light looked worried.

"No… that would be something Kira would do. I have to admit, but I don't believe he would go as far as you did… and I do believe you have dropped your percentages to a maximum of 2%.... Dose that make you happy?" L asked. Light still looked sad his naked body a bit more visible in the light shining from the door. Ryuuzaki had only his pants on, no shirt. His hands where in his pockets and he looked back at Light.

"Ryuuzaki 2% is still not 0… but its better… Thank you… And if you don't mind I would like very much to do this again." L's eyes widened and he jumped toward Light. tackling him to the bed and pinning his arms up. "R-Ryuuzaki, What is it?!" Light shouted but was silenced quickly by L's lips.

"Yagami-kun you can be so irresistible some times, I almost mistake you for sweets… sweets like ice-cream…" He said with a devilish smile then he slowly moved down to Light's lifeless appendage. He bent in to it and massacred his sack bring it to life. Then licked it as if it where an ice-cream cone. Lights eyes clenched shut. His hands where on L's head guiding it. L then thrust Lights cock all the way in his mouth and sucked and licked it roughly, he lifted up to say. "I've had a lot of experience sucking on sweet things Yagami-kun… But nothing quite as tempting as you, you are very well endowed." L began to pump Light until he came in his hand then, making sure Light was watching licked his hand clean. "MMMMM sweetness." He said, then he lifted Light's legs up and positioned him self in his entrance, then brought his still partially wet fingers to Light's mouth. "Here have some." L said and stuck two fingers in Light's mouth and at the same time thrust his whole self in to him. They went on for a while until L finally came in Light. Light who was now easing in and out of consciousness kissed L on the lips one final time before passing out. "Humph… Yagami-kun, you're so cute, It's hard to believe your Kira…" L said then got dressed… again, and walked out to the computer room with everyone else, making sure to cover Light up and lock the door.

End...


End file.
